bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 557 (Deema's Sleepover)
Plot Deema is holding a sleepover and her friends are in it Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies playing catch.) * Deema: "I caught it." (Suddenly big dark gray clouds cover up the sun.) * Molly: "It looks like it's going to rain." * Oona: "In fact it looks like a rainstorm is coming." (Deema's dad got home.) * Deema: "Dad's home." (It begin to rain when Deema's dad got out of the car.) * Deema's dad: "Hey kids I feel drops did someone left the sprinkler on." * All: (Laughing). * Deema: "No dad it's raining." * Deema's mom: "Hurry up everybody or you'll get all wet." (It begin to rain harder as the guppies swim inside.) * Deema's dad: "Hurry up hurry up." * Nonny: "Get inside." (They made it inside just in the nick of time.) * Deema's mom: "Just in time you've almost got soaked." * Deema: "Wow now that is one rainstorm." * Goby: "We're not gonna let a silly old rainstorm scare us." * Gil: "Yeah me neither." (Thunder bang and lightning flashed up the night.) * Gil: "Yikes." (The power goes out.) * Molly: "Great the power is out." * Deema's dad: "Stay right where you are everybody I'll find a flashlight." (Deema's dad swim with the flashlight.) * Gil: "A monster." * Deema's dad: "Don't worry Gil it's only me." * Deema's mom: "I've got some candles in the kitchen." * Deema's dad: "To the kitchen." * All: (Laughing)"To the kitchen." (At the kitchen Deema's mom light the candles while Deema's dad gets the flashlights.) * Deema's dad: "Here we go." * Deema: "How come the lights go out." * Deema's dad: "Probably the rainstorm caused it sometimes lightning hits power lines and makes the power go out." * Gil: "Let's see if everybody's lights are out to." (The guppies each grab a flashlight and headed to the living room.) * Deema: "Wow looks like the lights in our neighbourhood are out." * Deema's dad: "Let's check the radio and see what's happening.Cut it out I can't see." * All: (Laughing). (At the kitchen.) * Radio: "The power will be restored shortly." * Deema's dad: "We just need to wait a little while than the power would come back on." * Deema: "Pretty soon we'll have to get a generator." * Goby: "How come the radio works when we don't have power." * Molly: "Batteries right." * Deema's dad: "Right we don't need to plug the radio in cuz it runs on batteries see just like the flashlight." * Molly: "Can we use the phone we need to call our parents." * Deema's mom: "Okay." (After calling the guppies's parents.) * Molly: "Our parents said we can stay with you for the night." * All: "Great." * Deema's dad: "I dropped a flashlight can someone get that." * Gil: "I will." (Gil looked under the couch and find the flashlight.) * Gil: "Got it." (There was a sudden grumble.) * Gil: "What was that more thunder." * Molly: "I think it was my tummy I'm so hungry." * Goby: "Can we have supper now." * Deema's mom: "Sure." (After supper the guppies built a tent.) * Molly: "This is a great tent." (They decided to play flashlight tag and suddenly the power comes back on.) * All: "Hey aw." * Deema's dad: "Okay now that the power is back on it's time for bed." * Deema: "Can we sleep in our tent." * Deema's dad: "Sure I'll get some sleeping bags." Category:Episodes Category:Sleepover episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes